Hickey
by kkumakawaii
Summary: Kepolosan seorang Newyear yang tidak tahu arti Hickey, dan bertanya pada Both adalah hal yang salah.


Tittle :Hickey?

Rated : T

Genre : maybe romance, Drabble

Cast:

Nattapong chisopons (Both)

Kitiwhut Sawutdimilim (NewYear)

Author: Song

**WARNING! Yaoi, Shounen-ai, TYPOS**

Disclaimer : FF ini asli punya author, no jiplak/? BNY milik orang tua masing2/?

HAPPY READINGGG~~

Terlihat 2 orang pria yang sedang berada diatas tempat tidur dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, pria yang berwajah tampan yang berumur lebih tua sedang bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur dan membaca buku, sedangkan pria satunya yang berwajah manis dan 7 tahun lebih muda dari namja sebelumnya terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Both –pria berwajah tampan- melihat bingung kearah kekasihnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ia menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan memanggil kekasihnya untuk mendekat.  
"New~ apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hum? Kemarilah." Newyear bergerak mendekat kearah Both, ia duduk dipaha both dengan posisi berhadapan dengan kekasihnya itu.  
"Uhm...aku hanya sedang bingung." Jawab Newyear dengan tatapan polosnya, Both mengerutkan keningnya, ia mengusap lembut pipi putih sang kekasih.  
"Apa yang kau bingung kan? Tanyalah pada ku siapa tahu aku bisa menjawabnya." Both memegang pinggang ramping sang kekasih, membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat.  
"Teman-teman ku disekolah sedang membicarakan soal Hickey, mereka bilang jika mendapat Hickey dari kekasih atau orang yang disayang itu berati kita begitu dicintai oleh kekasih kita dan mereka juga bilang Hickey itu tanda cinta." Newyear menganggantungkan kalimatnya, Both memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seakan meminta lanjutan dari kalimat yang digantungkan oleh kekasihnya. "Jadi papa, apa itu Hickey?" pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari mulut Newyear sontak membuat Both tertawa. Bagaimana bisa Both tidak tertawa, mereka sering melakukan hubungan intim dan bahkan Both pun sering membuat Hickey ditubuh putih sang kekasih, tapi sekarang Newyear bertanya apa itu Hickey? Newyear mempout kan bibirnya karena merasa di tertawakan. "Tch, seharusnya aku tadi tidak usah bertanya." Ia ingin bangun dari duduknya, namun tangan besar milik Both menahannya.  
"Baby, maafkan aku, aku tertawa karena kau lucu, bukan bermaksud yang lain, jadi kau ingin tahu apa itu Hickey?" Both menyeringai saat kalimat terakhir itu keluar dari mulutnya, Newyear yang tidak mengerti tanda bahaya hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang polos dan menggoda bagi Both. Both mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Newyear, meniup bagian sensitive kekasihnya tersebut. "Aku akan memberitahunya melalui gerakan" bisik Both seduktif. Tangan Newyear yang berada dibahu B0th menggenggam erat bahu kekasihnya itu, tubuhnya tegang. Both menyentuh perpotongan leher dan bahu Newyear dengan bibir nya, menjilatnya sedikit lalu menghisapnya, terkadang memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat sang empunya harus menahan desahan nikmat.  
"Paapa...nghh..." desahan kecil itu keluar dari bibir mungil Newyear membuat Both mengeluarkan seringaian dalam kegiatannya. Both sangat suka suara desahan sang kekasih, terdengar bagaikan alunan melodi yang indah, aroma tubuh Newyear pun sudah bagaikan candu baginya. Both menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika dirasa Hickey yang dibuatnya sudah cukup, ia mengecup singkat tanda merah pada leher sang kekasih. Ia menatap lekat mata Newyear.  
"Jadi sekarang kau sudah tau apa itu Hickey kan baby?" bisik Both ditelinga Newyear, ia menjilat telinga Newyear perlahan , memberikan kesan sexy.  
"mmh...y-yaa." Pipi Newyear merah seketika,Both pun tersenyum.  
"Sekarang saatnya kau memberiku hadiah karena sudah memberitahu mu." Ucap Both dengan terus mencium lembut leher Newyear, Newyear hanya bisa pasrah mendapat perlakuan yang memabukkan dari sang kekasih. Bisa dipastikan besok Newyear akan susah berjalan saat sekolah atau mungkin ia akan bolos? Biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan

Tamat


End file.
